Autumn
by Malimillions
Summary: Like a reoccurring nightmare, T. M. Riddle would come to call every start of term sweeping his young fiancée off his feet and leaving Sirius furious and alone without his best friend by his side. Lusty, jealous Sirius. Giddy schoolgirl! James. MPreg eleme


Title: Autumn

Author: Malimillions

Summery: Like a reoccurring nightmare, T. M. Riddle would come to call every start of term; sweeping his young fiancée off his feet and leaving Sirius furious and alone without his best friend by his side. Lusty, jealous Sirius. Giddy schoolgirl! James. M-Preg elements.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Sirus x James (one sided), and Tom M. Riddle (a.k.a. Voldemort) x James

Feedback:

Characters: Sirus Black, James Potter and Tom M. Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, nor do I make any money off of it or this story.

The tree leaves were beginning to change, rapidly turning from the fresh green to bursts of fiery blazes of color before they fell to the ground. Dank and crumpled foliage was all that was left when the flames had blown out, leaving a brown crinkled mess; the leaves dead. It was _that_ time of the season again

Autumn nipped at Sirius's nose when he crossed the school grounds to his classes, whipped his hair around when he flew through the grey skies at the Quidditch pitch, and fallen leaves crunched under his feet noisily whenever he tried to sneak out of the dorms after midnight. The season made him feel as bare and emotionally naked as the stripped trees all around him. He was sensitive; quietly stewing in a jealous rage when the post came in the morning. Because that was when James would suddenly dissolve into schoolgirl giddiness over some stupid love letters. Because it was fall and that meant it was _that_ bloody time of the year again.

The amorous notes for James would arrive once a week at the start of fall by way of carrion birds with red eyes, which also came bearing roses of the same shade. The season were rapidly progressing, leaving behind the hot summer and plowing into frosty winter, the chill leaving icy ghost patterns on the windowpanes. Jack Frost himself pressed his long face against the Hogwarts windows, nipping at the elves while they did their chores around the castle and whooshing icy chills through ports left open for the owls.

As the weather rapidly progressed from summer to late autumn, James G. Potter felt the internal shifts in accordance to the time of year as well. On the outside, his cheeks became rosy, his brown black hair shone and his coffee fresh black eyes glittered. It was that time of the year; when James's hormones made him freakishly morph from the plain-Jane, everyday schoolboy handsome that he usually was to a kind of lovely that existed only in fairy tales.

So given the season's change and the sudden 'splurge' in his best friend's attractiveness and the increased flow of gifts bestowed to him by his lover, Sirius simply figured James had to be in heat again.

And it annoyed Sirius Black to no end. Everywhere they went, older male heads would whip around, and second glances would turn into long, hot stares. The male professors who taught their classes suddenly stumbled over their words and broke into nervous sweats around James. And worse… This was precisely the time of year when _he, _James's most devoted admirer; his _suitor_, come to call.

Bloody hell, it was enough to rip Sirius's heart out. Once a year, James G. Potter would be given explicit off-campus permission, _completely_ unmonitored by any chaperone or teachers or friends. All just to make things easier when his suitor came to call and had his annual "visit" with him.

The romantic attention James received from his beau was minimalist and pretty restrained throughout the entire year, something Sirius _knew_ his best mate lamented about. But as soon as his James went into season at the start of every school year, the suitor would immediately come to call, appearing at the door step of Dumbledore's office like a reoccurring nightmare. T. M. Riddle would come to visit the young Potter heir.

"Tom" as _James_ called him, was tall, dark and mysterious. Muscular yet sinewy, his smile was charming but vicious; his eyes were blood red and his shadow somehow darker than Sirius's own. Perhaps "Suitor" would be the best term to use for this—this—Tom Riddle, this supposed "fiancée" of James Potter's.

So every blasted fall, the "Suitor" would arrive out of nowhere, his pockets filled with spending loot. The courting of his friend thick and heavy, the romance he used so sugary sweet and laid on so thick that Sirius _swore_ he got cavities.

After all, Riddle seemed to be a powerful, nefarious sort wizard, and was _very_ possessive of his young "bride".

So at the start of every school term, Riddle would drop in to sweep James away to see faraway magical cities for the day. They would visit posh art exhibits and eat at four-star restaurants. All the while Riddle would drop galleons by the truckload on anything James happened to even _glance _at, courting the hell out of the enamored Gryffindor. All the while he would handle Prongs like he was made of porcelain and not flesh and bone. And to finish, he would lead him to their private "suite" at the students prohibited tower in Hogwarts to blissfully fuck for long afternoons on end. They would do this for weeks, even though it was no secret that young James's friend Sirius got nervous and crazy if he was away from his James for too long…

Sure, sure, Sirus could imagine what it must have been like. After all, he'd done it so many times before.

The two of them would be twined together, Riddle dangerously caressing his "girl" while all James could do was hold on. His slender milk white legs would be wrapped around the warlocks waist with his ankles hitched together, James's arms looped around broad shoulders, his fingers tangled in the even darker hair of his suitor. All the while sharing kisses and tender intimacies with Riddle as the man fucked him long, hard and slow… each bittersweet thrust shaking the bed crazily.

And god, did it hurt. At the start of the school year Sirius would be completely abandoned by his best friend; he, his other _half_, for christ's sake, for weeks on end while James's suitor took his pleasure. He just couldn't understand it. The two of them were so young, so reckless and uncouth. And yet his young friend would suddenly outgrow him. Moonlighting from the former juvenile thrill seeker and prankster the week before into some sort of delicate, courted princess.

Moony's "time of the month" thing, he could deal with…. But not this; not this sudden and total abandonment once a year. Where did the Prongs he knew go? Usually he was right at his side, chasing boys and girls right along with him, lobbing dung bombs at Serverus Snape and artfully dodging authority. And yet…. Though he himself could barely understand it, his best friend was apparently already "mated for life", as the old books of ancient wizard genealogy put it. All there was left to do now was pick a date for when the official wedding would take place. It was all so incomprehensible to him.

But James would always appear again, days later after the beau went away on business and the years "quality time" with his fiancée came to a close. James would could tipsying back to Gryffindor tower like nothing unusual had happened at all, flushed and positively _glowing_. He would then sleep for the remainder of the day, study up on whatever he had missed in class and return to what Moony generally called "the reality of suffering in the world of the living".

And yet, the little trophy wife's own best friend was still afraid of commitment. Sirus continued to try on and discard lovers like his housemates changed socks. And while James would occasionally join his side and hunt for some new, cheap thrill…. It just wasn't the same.

James had once explained to him that while he was certainly engaged, he wasn't yet _tied_, so he could have all the little "pleasures" he wanted before he was married. In fact, James had chirped, it had been Riddle's idea for him to do it in the first place. So James kept the occasional "mild obsession" on the side when he wanted a little romance. Said "flings" were always short and frivolous to James, and did positively nothing to affect his _real_ relationship with "Tommy love".  
Mostly the affairs James entertained were shallow and short, and left James completely unaffected…. and the crush he'd tossed aside completely heartbroken. Such was the "untainted" way James Potter chased the occasional fancy, all the while under the watchful eye of his fiancée, the possessive Tom Riddle.

But hell, snorted Sirius. Riddle himself could do whatever he damned well pleased, with or without James's approval. It didn't matter that Tom Riddle was engaged to the most gorgeous student of the generation. Or to mention the fact that the young Potter heir was documented as a genius. He was a brilliant young wizard…. Just like the rest of the rag tag group of his little friends. Just like Sirius.

But Sirius was handsome, not beautiful. And while he carried the name of a fine pureblood lineage, he was currently cut out of any of the inheritance or stature that came with it, so he was single with few options. And he didn't carry the super rare genetic trait that James did, which made James have the ability to carry and give birth. And on top of that, any child he carried would be exceptional and inordinarily magically gifted.

Sirius simply didn't have any of that. He was only male, and as a normal male sex progenitor, he was left behind in the dust.

And he was finding it to be very, very lonely without James by his side.

7


End file.
